


A Short Guide to Dealing with Nerds

by exmanhater



Series: Our Lavish Post-Apocalyptic Lifestyle [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes he is completely surrounded by nerds. Castiel makes it worth his while to not complain about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Guide to Dealing with Nerds

The thing is, he's dating a nerd. A really hot, badass nerd, but a nerd nonetheless. After having grown up with Sam, Dean thinks he should have known better than to fall in love with another one, but apparently it's his lot in life.

At the very least, he never should have encouraged Sam and Castiel's friendship, Dean thinks with despair. He watches as his brother and his angel sit on opposite sides of the dining room table, heads bent together over a textbook as Cas explains how Sam's theory about the something of the blahblahblah is completely incorrect.

Dean sighs and sinks further into the couch cushions, flops his legs noisily on the coffee table and tries to make it clear how much he disapproves of the current seating arrangement and entertainment plan.

No response from the nerdherd. This, Dean thinks morosely, must be why some people withhold sex, so their boyfriends won't get complacent and spend all their time poring over ancient geekery instead of making out or exorcising ghosts. _Fun_ things.

Dean is contemplating his depressing sexless future and trying to decide how he got so old and predictable when Sam finally seems to realize that Cas has been ignoring Dean for books.

"Dude," Sam says, nudging Castiel's shoulder, "I think your girlfriend's bored."

"Oh, ha ha," Dean replies. "Dean's a girl, that's a new one. And of course I'm bored, you two are ignoring me." He waits for Castiel's inevitable betrayal (Cas likes to target his increasingly hilarious sarcasm at Dean), but for once he's pleasantly surprised.

"I can assure you that Dean is very much a man." Cas speaks with his usual even inflection, but punctuates his words with an obscene wink at Sam. It's so out of place that Dean and Sam both laugh.

"My point was that you'll be in trouble if you ignore him much longer," Sam tells Cas. "He can only handle so much intelligence before his brain explodes."

"Screw you," Dean says half-heartedly. "I'm smarter than both of you. At least I know how to have a good time."

"Yeah," Sam replies. "Casa Erotica is a real classy way to have fun."

"Fine," Dean says, rolling off the couch onto his feet. "You two enjoy the slow life over there. I'm gonna grab a beer and find a decent movie."

They both go back to the book they're arguing over, and Dean resigns himself to a movie and an early night. Once they get going, there's not much that can stop them, and ever since Sam started his classes, they've been discussing mythology and religion and who knows what else almost every night.

Dean's not jealous, no matter what it looks likes. He isn't interested in the history of things in the same way Sam and Castiel are, but he isn't stupid and both of them know it. When it comes to reading people and situations, he's got both of them beat easily, and Sam is hopeless around engines. Castiel relies on his mojo to get him out of tight spots, but all Dean has are his wits and his strength, and he still manages just fine.

It's probably one of the things Castiel finds fascinating about him, given how often Cas makes his "how are you still alive and in one piece?" look.

The point, Dean thinks, before he gets too maudlin, is that they fit together despite all of the odds stacked against them. Spending a few nights watching action flicks and listening to Cas and Sam argue about which language best translates the meaning of some ancient poem is a small price to pay for the peace he's found.

 

***

 

Dean goes to bed as soon as the movie’s over - he's a got an eight am shift at the garage - and manages to fall asleep right away, only waking several hours later when Castiel fits into the bed with him.

He turns to face Cas and presses in close, shivering when his warm body absorbs Castiel's chill.

"Thought you weren't gonna stay tonight," he says sleepily as Cas presses cool lips against his neck.

"I changed my mind," Cas replies. "I prefer you when you're asleep. It's the only time you don't talk back."

Dean smiles. "You like me when I talk back, you liar."

Cas starts moving his hands in dangerous directions, one smoothing down Dean's side and gripping his ass and the other caressing Dean's ear in a way designed specifically to make him go crazy. Dean moans and pushes into Castiel's touch. Cas kisses his neck again and whispers into his ear.

"I like it better when you are too fucked out to talk at all," he says roughly, and Dean goes from mildly turned on to hard and desperate in five seconds flat. He'd been sure at the beginning that Cas would always be the type to 'make love', or at least treat sex reverently, and Cas did on occasion draw things out and say ridiculous things about Dean's soul. But most of the time he's like this, growly and obscene, and it never fails to push all of Dean's buttons.

Cas kisses him then, hard and messy, drawing another moan from Dean’s throat. Dean lets Cas control the kiss and just tries to keep up until Cas reaches down and grips his cock, stroking hard and fast, and Dean has to pull his mouth away to breathe as he arches up into the touch.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Cas says, reaching for the lube in the bedside table drawer, and Dean’s never been happier to have a home base – it makes storing and finding lube much easier. He stretches up to pull Castiel down within reach and kisses him while flipping their positions so that Dean is straddling Cas, bending in half to keep kissing him while also grinding his ass against Castiel’s erection.

Cas looks slightly disgruntled when Dean pulls back and Dean laughs into his mouth.

“What, you can’t fuck me this way?” he teases.

Castiel grips Dean’s waist with one hand and moves the other behind Dean’s ass, a wet finger pushing inside, changing his words into moans. Dean notices with relief that Cas’s clothes have disappeared in convenient angel fashion and pushes back against Cas’s fingers, two now, moving together, and then down, pressing his dripping cock against Castiel’s.

It’s intense when Cas finally pushes into him. Dean controls their motion for as long as he can, but soon he feels drunk with the pleasure sparking all over his body. Cas holds his hips and drives in hard, and Dean lets Cas take over, relaxes into the set rhythm and enjoys the ride.

“Dean,” Cas groans, eyes fixed on Dean’s, and Dean can’t look away, just stares back and lets short little moans escape his throat as Cas fucks him.

From the expression on his face, Cas won’t last much longer, and he knows it, and Dean is right there with him. Dean almost loses it the second Cas’s hand finds his cock again, stroking roughly, swiping his thumb around the head on the upstroke. Dean holds it together for another minute before he comes, pushing back onto Cas’s cock as it hits his prostate perfectly. It lasts for endless seconds, and Dean might be embarrassed by the sounds he’s making, desperate moans, if he could even hear himself. Cas doesn’t let go, smearing Dean’s come around as he strokes until it almost hurts.

Dean is still twitching, coming down from the high and starting to feel sore, when Cas finally comes, gripping Dean’s hips with both hands and thrusting up, a perfect expression on his face as his mouth works soundlessly. Dean shivers, pushing down and savoring the rush as Cas fills him. He will never be tired of seeing Cas like this, passionate and wild and completely his. They both hold their positions for a moment and Dean smiles, catching his breath, as Castiel smirks back up at him.

Then Dean squawks (a very manly squawk) when Castiel pulls out and flips Dean onto his side, spooning him. Dean wants to protest being manhandled, but he’s suddenly much too sleepy to be arguing, and lets Cas hold him close instead.

“I would stay and rest with you, but I must be in Heaven soon,” Castiel says into the quiet sometime later. “I will see you in a few days, depending on how whiny the archangel representative is this week.”

Dean sinks into his pillow, barely conscious as sleep takes him under. “S’kay,” he slurs, “take me that long to recover.”

Cas runs a hand through Dean’s hair and kisses him on the forehead before getting up and leaving in a silent rush of air.

 

***

 

The next day, when Dean gets home with dinner (takeout from the Thai restaurant around the corner, spicy enough to give an angel heartburn), Sam keeps giving him an irritated look. It's unwarranted in Dean's opinion. He hasn't done anything particularly annoying in a while, and bringing home delicious takeout should make up for that anyway. He ignores it, and of course that makes Sam bring it up.

"Uh," he starts hesitantly, "Do you remember that conversation we had about sound-proofing your bedroom?”

Dean pushes down the urge to wince at the implication. “What’s the matter, Sammy?” he says in what he hopes is a suitably carefree manner. “You still jealous that I’m getting some more often than you?”

Sam shudders. “Ew, Dean. Just. Ew. I am not interested in knowing anything more than I already do about your sex-life. Let’s just sound-proof the room and forget we ever had this conversation.”

Dean pretends to be deep in thought. “Maybe Cas can just mojo the room silent whenever we’re having sex,” he suggests, and then shakes his head. “Nah, he likes it when I’m loud. Guess we better get on that sound-proofing.”

“Urrgh,” groans Sam. “Fine, just shut up!”

“Ah, Sammy, don’t be jealous just because sex trumps nerdiness.”

"I am not jealous!" Sam protests.

"Besides," Dean continues relentlessly, "if you didn't monopolize Cas all the time, I wouldn't have to have loud sex to remind him which Winchester he likes best."

Dean ignores the evil look Sam shoots at him and eats happily. Yes, okay, he lives with nerds, but he gets to make fun of one of them and have scorching hot sex with the other, so it evens out in the end.


End file.
